


Finding his mark

by Valandra



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valandra/pseuds/Valandra
Summary: Soulmates were a thing, a Shadowhunter and mundane thing. 75% of the population had a soulmate, but it wasn’t always about physical love sometimes soulmates became just the closest of friends and chose to marry someone else.





	Finding his mark

Soulmates were a thing, a Shadowhunter and mundane thing. 75% of the population had a soulmate, but it wasn’t always about physical love sometimes soulmates became just the closest of friends and chose to marry someone else. But for the Nephelim it was still a sacred deal, so if a Nephelim had the chance to be born with a soul mark it would be registered in order to find it’s match and allow both of the mark wearer to grow up with their soulmate. It also helped them to be stronger, because soulmates pushed each other to be the best version of themselves.

Alec had a soul mark, he got registered when he was just a few hours old, but there was never a match, which happened if your soulmate was a mundane or if they died just after their birth. But Alec didn’t mind, he didn’t want a soulmate if it wasn’t Jace, and Jace had no soul mark. It has been 5 years so he knows his crush is not going anywhere, it’s not a crush anymore, he managed to actually fall in love with Jace, knowing full well his love will never be returned. That’s why when Jace asked him to be his parabatai - which was mostly a step soulmate warriors took - he refused.

He was finally the head of the New York Institute when all hell broke loose, and with it came a little red headed girl who seemed to capture all of Jace’s attention. And Alec hated it. He was used to Jace sleeping around with girls, but it was just that, sleeping around, he didn’t need to talk to them or even acknowledge their existence. But this new girl, Clary or whatever, just didn’t seem like she was leaving anytime soon. He was the acting head of the institute and that little girl just waltzed in acting like she was owning the place and demanding that they risked their life and job just doing her bidding. And worse, Jace seemed to follow her blindly like she was the center of his universe, and was asking Alec to do the same.

And when they finally found the cup and Clary just kissed Jace in front of the whole institute it was the last straw that broke the camel's back. He just needed to get out of there, it was enough. Maybe he could demand a transfert, go to Paris or London. Just far enough to stop feeling like someone was twisting a dagger in his heart.

Or he could look for his soulmate. Even mundane had data on every mundane soul mark. Most Shadowhunters with mundane soulmate just choose to ignore them and marry another Shadowhunter. But it could still work as a distraction from Jace and his new shiny toy…

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my first story in this fandom. I hope you will like it, and don't hesitate to give feedback!


End file.
